


By the Short Hairs

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Cabenson Drabbles - Smut [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Elliot notices Olivia's short hair.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Drabbles - Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	By the Short Hairs

“You got a haircut.”

Olivia kept her head slightly lowered, not wanting him to see the flush rise on her cheeks. “You jealous, Stabler?” she deadpanned, and from behind them at his desk, John Munch snorted a soft laugh.

“Ha-ha,” Elliot monotoned, still looking curiously at his partner's new hairstyle. They'd only been working together for a couple years, and over the last eight months or so, he had noticed her long-ish dark hair had been getting shorter and shorter.

Then, that morning, he had rolled in to find her with a full-on pixie cut shorn close to her head. He wondered to himself, was she doing it to seem tougher? To give herself an air of toughness in a male-dominated unit and career?

Back at her desk, Liv still had her eyes on her paperwork, one hand absently skimming fingertips along the new edge of her hairline at the nape of her neck.

 _“Have you ever thought of wearing your hair short?”_ Alex had asked her. _“Like, short-short?”_

They had been leaning at the bar, each with a glass of wine, and after the question, the exquisite blonde had smirked, raising her fingers and combing them through the brunette's tresses. Feeling brazen, Olivia had eyed Alex over her next sip of wine and teased, _“I pegged you as the type to prefer a little length to pull.”_

Liv shivered, at her desk, just recalling the memory of the tall, voluptuous ADA leaning forward and brushing her long, nylon-clad leg seductively up the length of her pant leg. _“You'd be surprised at the solid grip I can still manage on a shorter length.”_

So, she takes Elliot's ribbing the entire shift, and manages not to let it draw her into a squabble. At clock-out, she is gone from the precinct before he can find her to apologize.

Olivia can see the muted light of the desk lamp through Alex's office door, knowing that she is toiling away at her particular brand of justice. A shaky breath, a knock. She waits. The door opens, and Liv watches as Alex acknowledges her, then notices and breaks into a surprised grin.

“Come in, Detective.” Her tone is sultry enough to make the brunette's mouth run dry.

From behind her back, Olivia produces a single red rose, and the pleasure in Alex's eyes fills her with a happy buzz. The blonde takes the flower, advancing forward until she has Liv backed onto the edge of her desk, one predatory step at a time.

“You look very . . . _handsome_ ,” she breathes, slotting her knee between Liv's legs as she kisses her fully, the desk saving them from Liv's swooning. Her free hand scratches into the new haircut, and she makes good on her brag, pulling the short strands hard enough to force the panting brunette to expose her throat. “Did you do this for me?” she asks, nipping her.

“You know I did, Alexandra,” Olivia sighs, desperate.

“Mm,” she hums into the next bite, laying the rose on the desk behind them. “I suppose that makes it my turn . . . ” Alex took a beat, bringing her hand back to pop the button and lower the zipper on Liv's pants, “to do for _you_.”


End file.
